thewalkingdeadfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Mike (Survive)
Mike is a character and a survivor of the outbreak in Polimis' The Walking Dead: Survive. He is the boyfriend of Michonne and best friend of Terry. He appears as a walker in Season 3 until he is decapitated by Michonne, leaving his head to be taken to Woodbury and placed in a tank Pre-Apocalypse Atlanta, Georgia Almost nothing is known about Mike's life before or as the outbreak began, apart from being Michonne's boyfriend and the best friend of Terry. Post-Apocalypse Season 1 "Guts" When Glenn tries to comunicate with Rick, Mike is amongside the people on the rooftop. "Tell It to The Frogs" Mike is part of the team who rescues Rick, and takes him back to the camp, he is later seen alongside Michonne and Terry killing walkers and departs the RV. "Safe And Save" In a flashback Michonne enters her departament to inform Mike and Terry about the virus taking over the world. "TS-19" Mike, like all of the survivors enjoy of the benefits of the CDC, and depart when it explodes, as the CDC explodes, Mike is fatally injured on his arm. Season 2 "Triggerfinger" Mike isn't seen in the episode, however, Michonne was searching for him after he goes lost. "Bloodletting" Mike is hiding from a walker, after killing it he reveals he's bitten, later he enters to a shack and has hallucinations of Terry and Michonne about cutting his arms, when Summer enters she asks if she should do it for him, he accepts. "Chupacabra" Mike is first seen when Terry enters the shack and is attacked by him. Later when Michonne reappears in the farm she is holding a zombified Mike with no arms or jaw. "Confrontation" When Andrea is rescued by Michonne, Mike is reanimated and shackled to Michonne with his jaw and arms removed. Season 3 "Seed" After Michonne comes back from her supply run for medicine, she enters the local game cooler where Michonne, Andrea and a reanimated Mike and Terry have been taking refuge in. Mike and Terry are standing near the entrance chained together. After Michonne and Andrea decide to advance to the next location, Mike and Terry exit at the back, being pulled by Michonne, carrying their weapons and supplies. "Walk With Me" After a helicopter crashes, Andrea and Michonne go to investigate it. Michonne chains the reanimated Mike and Terry to a tree. A group of armed men arrive, and Michonne and Andrea hide in the bushes to watch them. Mike and Terry begin to make too much noise, and Michonne decapitates them to prevent their location being compromised leaving their reanimated heads on the ground. The reanimated heads of Mike and Terry are later are being experimented on by Alice Warren in her laboratory. Alice talks about Michonne's walkers, about how they had starved and were being used as camouflage. The Governor tests Alice's theory and rests two of his fingers in Mike's decapitated mouth. "This Sorrowful Life" After Michonne breaks off from the group and sneaks into the Governor's apartment waiting to kill him, she hears a rustling and discovers an aquarium full of decapitated walker heads including Mike's zombified head. Death Killed By: *Walker (Caused, Alive) *Summer (Accidental, Alive) In order to prevent infection from spreading, Summer amputates his arm, but he dies from blood loss. Killed Victims The next list shows the victims Mike has killed: *Terry (Infected) *Numerous counts of walkers. Appearances The Walking Dead: Survive Category:Survive Characters